Blue Skies
by bucktooth22
Summary: Boris wants to do something for Hank to show his love. He's feeling like a sick person and wants Hank's comfort. HANKxBORIS SLASH FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Royal Pains

Boris wanted to do something nice for Hank. He wracked his brain for something he could do before deciding on painting the guest house. The outside had gotten a bit boring to Boris's eyes so he'd have it painted Hank's favorite color. The only problem: he didn't know hank's favorite color. How might one who is not a child go about asking for someone's favorite color? It seemed so childish to Boris. He thought about having Dieter do it before deciding that made it worse. So after much struggle and debate, Boris summoned Divya. Upon her arrival, her cleverly masked terror vaguely obvious, Boris asked her to sit. "May I ask why you called me?" She asked holding up the card asking for her presence.

"If I ask you a question for personal reasons I need to know you will not tell anyone." Boris said, his eyes warning her sharply.

"If it endangers anyone I will say something." Divya replied.

"It will not endanger anyone." He replied thinking of all his planning. He'd found out the schedule the three HankMed members were on. Divya was leaving for England and Evan was going with Paige to England and then on a round the world once in a life time trip. Only for Boris, it'd be a once in a week trip.

"It will not but it is imperative you tell no one. And I do mean no one." Boris said leaning in closer and giving her a look that said he was not messing around or joking.

"I will think of it as doctor patient confidentiality." Divya smiled sweetly.

"What is Hank's favorite color?" Boris asked sitting back and looking at the window to keep himself from blushing at the absurdity of it. Because Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz did not blush. Divya looked confused for a moment then was clearly making a desperate attempt not to laugh.

"I honestly don't know his favorite color." She giggled before controlling herself. "I could ask him for you." She offered.

"No." He interrupted quickly. "You will speak of this to no one." Boris said sharply Divya nodded solemnly. He sent her away before setting into motion his last resort.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Royal Pains

Alice was a woman and yes she was very attractive. Boris's research found that Hank tended to be more into brunettes with blue eyes. So he'd hired an attractive blue eyes brunette to seduce him with her flirty innocence. The plan made him practically nauseated. She'd flirt it up, innocently ask his favorite color and then bail. And she was subtly and between-the-lines warned against making it anything more than a job to find a color. So Boris had it set up and he was not disappointed. As he lounged in the garden, his small table set for one.

"I expect to be paid." She said without unceremoniously.

"Did you receive results?" Boris replied cooly.

"Sky Blue." She replied before putting a small slip of paper on the table. "Send the money here." She said before strutting away. Boris smiled. It'd be blue skies for Hank and Boris.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Royal Pains

Hank got home from an extended vacation Boris had pushed onto him without warning or room for refusal. Evan had been with Paige and Divya had roomed with Jill after a mishap with her parents. Hank paused for a moment, considering the new roof, and siding. Boris approached the man with a small smile. "There's something different." Hank said hesitantly.

"Indeed there is." Boris said, his smiled growing ever so slightly. Hank shrugged, dismissing the notion and turning to Boris.

"Anyway, I wanted to thank you for that amazing trip." Hank grinned.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself." Boris said with a very subtle hint of annoyance.

"How are you feeling?" Hank said.

"Someone recently gave me the advice not to let my condition define me." Boris said.

"Good advice." Hank nodded, a small smirk on his face.

"In my experience, sick people often seek reassurance that they are not their disease. That they are not defined by their illness." Boris said as his eyes darkened.

"Are you defined by your illness?" Hank seemed to be challenging Boris and the Austrian liked the gentle tease it implied.

"No." Boris said softly before taking Hank into his arms and kissing him. Hank was shocked, Boris always seemed very laid back and restrained, never seeming to feel the need to exert energy when he could pay someone to do it for him. Hank smiled, this is something he'd preferred Boris to do rather than a hired helper. When they broke Hank was smiling softly and Boris was blushing, seeming a bit embarrassed by his sudden outburst.

"Blue is my favorite color." Hank murmured and Boris smiled.

"I know."


End file.
